


【DV】魔界按摩

by abelnightload02



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 01:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18326120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abelnightload02/pseuds/abelnightload02
Summary: Dante觉得在魔界当一个按摩师是没有出路的，毕竟他现在服务的客人只有一人，还是义务服务。DMC5 双性预警





	【DV】魔界按摩

**Author's Note:**

> 五代DV  
> NC-17  
> 双性预警

Dante觉得在魔界当一个按摩师是没有出路的，毕竟他现在服务的客人只有一人，还是义务服务。  
他决定多薅点材料回去，得让Nico给他整点好东西，毕竟人间的硅胶材料不禁用。

事情要从他们砍完第多少次恶魔开始说起？反正就是上一次。  
Vergil的样子有些奇怪，Dante看着半跪在地上的Vergil开始思考。  
他们来魔界砍了一堆恶魔，又一堆恶魔，Vergil熟练得像个自动削片机一样——只要刀片不对着我就最好了。  
但是，现在。  
Vergil半跪着，靠着刀，做着深呼吸，像是在缓解着什么。  
Dante思考了十秒，决定开扒Vergil的衣服。  
“你做什么？”  
“我在检查？”  
“Dante你脑子坏掉了？”  
“没错，我脑子坏了，要不现在你拿刀捅捅我，说不定就治好了？”  
“我很好。”  
你每次的“很好”就是出大事了好么？Dante费了点力气扒掉外套，但是假两件背心，没辙。到底什么人会给自己设计假两件的背心？硬是要给自己穿成三件的样子？  
Vergil说的是真的。他确实很好，上身没伤、肚子没扑出来、上臂也不松垮垮，这魔界健身房还行，我回去之后也能这样？  
“哥！”  
“……？”  
“我要摸胸！艹，被你发现了。”  
“声东击西就不要一直看着西。”  
“这叫声上击下，所以你的裤子里到底有什么秘密？”这可是Vergil，被杂鱼恶魔一个断子绝孙招式伤着了？这不可能吧？  
Vergil抓着Dante的一只手腕，僵持着，脸色十分难看。  
“你在想什么？”  
“……呃，有个微妙的想法在我脑子里出现？”真的被……嗯了？  
“我可以自己解决，你离我远点，还有停止你的错误想象。”  
我想错了？我哪里想错了？  
“你哪里都想错了……”  
Dante觉得Vergil的眼刀里饱含着太多情绪，比如“Dante你是个蠢货。”“Dante你是个白痴。”“Dante你的脑子只能思考十秒么？”“Dante你失忆了？”“痛苦。”“需要。”和“口口”。  
嗯？  
嗯？？？  
Dante脑壳疼。  
Dante脑壳疼的原因，是想起了某些个被他丢进记忆深处的夜晚。  
“……”Dante把“姐姐”这个词咽了下去，露出了尴尬的微笑。  
“自己走，还是我送你？”  
“……对不起，Vergil，我脑子真的坏掉了。”

Vergil有个小秘密，以前Dante只要一提，Vergil就会很生气。  
很生气。  
但是Dante觉得他们现在是成年人了，可以冷静又火辣的提一提、谈一谈了。  
Vergil妥协了，他松开手，坐上了自己的外套，示意Dante快点。  
Dante迅速的解开Vergil的裤子，顺着腹肌把手伸向了阴茎和后穴的中间。他摸到了那个隐藏的缝，饱满的唇将穴保护得很好。  
Dante的手指在缝处打着圈，他得先把这下面的唇揉得柔软一些，吐点水出来才行。  
Dante感到Vergil的下面已经充血了，可是没完全放松，他觉得有些不对劲，干脆把Vergil剩下的衣服都给剥了，剥背心的途中遭到了Vergil的抵抗。  
“都这样了不让我仔细看看么！？为什么裤子可以脱，背心就不行？？”  
Dante带着困惑的表情收回揉捏胸的手，随后剥开两片唇肉一看，Dante突然就笑了。  
“说真的，你就一直没自己动过手？”  
“没 有 必 要。”咬牙切齿的回应。  
“好的，多久了？”  
Vergil没有回话，女穴却缩了一下，那看来是超级久了。  
“放松点，你这样会更难受。”  
Vergil的女穴内，内部绞在一起，润滑性质的白色液体都不容易得从穴壁间滴出。  
“嘿，Vergil，想象你在打开自己。”  
“我不能。”  
“想想我现在就要进入你？”  
“你去死。”  
“你会想的……现在……尝试？”Dante一只手，另一只手开始揉起Vergil的屁股，他满意的看到手指揉捏的地方留下了粉色的印痕，接下来是大腿根。“放松……你快想想有个可爱的小东西要给你带去力量却进不去？”  
Vergil立刻将手臂交叉在一起挡住了脸，握紧了拳头，他的身体止不住的发抖，Dante在思考自己是不是说错话了。

经过Dante的努力，也许是Vergil的努力？Dante终于挤进一根手指，幸好他是半魔，换个廉价玩具这不得碎在这里面。Dante决定先从正下方开始按起，整根手指都往那边按去。  
“哈啊……”  
Dante听到Vergil的呼气声，成功了！四分之一。手指抽插了几下，Dante看着眼前人的反应，确定了那个能带来快乐的小点在哪里。接着朝其他几个方向按下去，给其他尺寸的东西开路。就在他想要伸手去给前面的阴囊和阴茎一点安慰的时候，却又被抓住了手。  
“好了，够了。”  
“你就这么一脚踢开给你按摩这么久的弟弟么？”一脸求哥哥的表情，豆豆眼和委屈嘴。  
“我不记得让你做额外的事情。”Vergil不吃这一套。  
“我乐意~”Dante挣脱了Vergil的手，坏笑着埋下脑袋，将舌头伸入女穴内。他舔着那个快乐小点，故意做出吮吸和品尝的声音。  
“够、了，太危险了 还有，恶魔——”。  
“有什么比我们的存在还危险？”  
Dante头皮一痛，这可不能阻挡他把手伸向前面和后面，恶劣的想法已经占据他的心头，他轻轻咬了下面前的阴囊，从底部一路舔弄至前端，他就像个在舔着甜腻糖果的孩子。  
“Vergil……你到底在看哪里？是在看刀么？好吧……我知道了，我还比不上一把刀……”  
“……你在吃醋？”  
“没错。”  
Vergil服气得闭上眼睛，不再克制自己。

Dante解开他的腰带，完全放松的Vergil终于能让他塞进三根手指了，现在他终于可以换真家伙上阵了。  
Dante的阴茎贴在穴口磨蹭，不着急进去，他打量着双胞胎的哥哥的身体，紧致的肌肉与纤细的四肢，显得这个男人有些飘忽，像是会即将消失。  
“你在磨蹭什么？”  
“在想你会不会受伤……”  
Vergil叹了口气，腿勾住了Dante。  
“进来。”  
得到进入的允许，Dante缓慢的，一点点的将自己的分身送入Vergil的体内——Vergil的脸色真的是好看极了。  
“我一直好奇哪个女人能摸上你的床……”  
“闭嘴。”  
“我现在要换个问题了，Nero是从这里出来么？”Dante的阴茎被夹紧了，“好的，你不想回答，我就当是了。”  
他俯下身亲吻着Vergil的脖子，他忍住了想咬弄Vergil的喉结的冲动，只是将自己的下巴在颈间蹭来蹭去，双手抚摸着Vergil的背部，如同在安抚无法安睡的少年。

忽然的，气氛突变。  
Dante惊讶于Vergil“热情”起身，抓起刀，整个人靠在了自己身上，这个姿势太别扭了，Dante觉得自己的阴茎有点不太好。Dante感叹着，他的耳边随即响起了蓝色剑刃迅疾飞出的声音。  
“拿枪，快速解决。”  
“了解了解，还要比么？”  
“你落后了——哈……”  
“落后？”听到这词就不高兴的Dante，抱着Vergil的腰深深一顶，“两把枪，用不着第三把——老哥我说笑的，你慢点！”  
Dante感受到到了，Vergil的怒气值已经到了顶点，不然他不会做这么失去理智的一边攻击怪物一边要把Dante的阴茎夹到要射。  
“我们两个……要是同时失去意识，几秒钟，你猜下场会怎样？Dante……？”  
Vergil在耳边的低语，超值。  
“躺平，给我忍着。”  
“好的好的~”  
Dante笑嘻嘻地往后一躺，双手叠在脑后，看着自家老哥完全骑在自己身上摆出起刀的动作，就好像舞者即将起舞。  
恶魔向着这里涌来，在蓝色迷雾的空间内被切割。  
Dante在这个空间里，安心的硬着，看着眼前的人的情与战的欲望交织在一起。  
七十？五十？Dante计算着剩下的恶魔数量，他决定做一个等会儿绝对会被Vergil杀掉的事情——他开始动了。  
三十。  
“Dante！”  
听到Vergil的惊呼他动得更起劲了。  
十个。  
“Dante……”  
最后一个——  
我的。  
“你看，时间刚好~”Dante放下枪，握上Vergil随着战斗结束一并高潮的阴茎，把剩下的的精液撸出来，他的肚子溅着白色液体的，湿而滑腻，相比较之下上两人连接处则是黏糊糊的。  
“……Dan……te……”  
“你要杀了我么？我就在这里。”  
Dante看着刀刃插到自己脸旁的地面上，紧握武器，时刻紧绷的手终于放开了。  
接下来还是他的回合。


End file.
